


Disney High - Winds of Love

by PixelPrincessFluffy



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Gaston (Disney), Disney Multiverse, Disney Parody, Do Not Want, F/F, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Lesbian Merida (Disney), Mary Sue, Parody, SJW, Trans Fa Mulan (Disney), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPrincessFluffy/pseuds/PixelPrincessFluffy
Summary: Milo Smith is a 16 year old LGBT+ person of color who is moving to a new school to escape the cishets. Little does he know that his new school is full of DISNEY CHARACTERS!!!11212!!! Follow Milo as he navigates through his new high school, preaches about social justice issues, defeats the evil cishets, and maybe finds love along the way...?(THIS IS A CERTIFIED PIXELPRINCESSFLUFFY PARODY)





	1. Milos Noo Skool

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written back in 2016 or 2017 and is intended to be a parody of Disney fans who are obsessed with social justice, as well as Disney becoming more "progressive" in general. This is all for the purpose of comedy. Please do not take anything here personally.

Disney High - Winds of Love  
by xxxsweatydemiuwu69xxx

Athour’s Noat: hey y’all!!!! so dis is my frist story here on ao4!1! i wanted to put it on fandaction.net but my pareants wouldn’t let me cuz tehyre evil cishets!!!1 i don’t really mind tbh bcuz there r 2 meny cis white strait men on their who only right STRAIT PRON!!!!!1!!1!!!!

anywasy im really excited 2 star the story!!!! let me kno what u think but pls dont criticize me cuz im a minor with ptsd an aotism and im verey sensitvie!! also terfs/truscum/yucky people gtfo and kys!!!!11!!!!

chapter 1

howdy y’all!!! my name is Milo Eliot Shaniqua Brie Larson Zoe Quinn Anita Sarkeesian Stuart Smith an 2day is my first day at Disney High School. Im 16 yrs old so im a minor so dont even think about lewign me or esle ill find wehare you live and rip yur neekaps out throu your nostrials!!!! Im also a lesbian demigirl and my pronons r he/him an they/them. my hare iz longa nd gold an shimmars like a flowing sunbaem and i put oranage an pinka nd white strekes in in to make it luk like tha leasban falg. my eyes ara depp blu like ice cyrsatals but iwear red constacts so pple dont think ima nazi (AN/ NAZIS DNI!!!! I MEN IT!!!!) an alzo 2 make me luk like a vampire bcuz im vampire kin. my skin is raelly dark brown bcuz im one half african one half native amrican on half korean an one half midle estern. im really fat and way like 400 ponds but dats okay bcuz FAT PEOLE R BEAUTOFIL!!!!!!! NIKA MINJAJ SAD SO!!!!!!! SKINNY PPLE CAN GO TO HEL AN DIE FORM ANNAREXIA 4 AL I CAR!!!!!!!!111!!1!!

it was my first day at Disney High Scool an i was realy nervus and i thougt i woudl hav a panic attakc right then and thar. I was waring a white tank tup that said “CISHETS CAN CHOK” in glitter, orange short storts, hot penk flip flups an a trans pride pin with my pronouns on it. I also had a gay flag colroed backpag with al sorts of pins that said stuff liek “I HATE CAPITALISM” an “TURMP SUX” on them. I wuz mobing 2 a neaw scool cux my old school was ful of white cishets who wuld kil me 4 bein a lesbian an a demigirl an autistic an fat and pratially african an autistic an fat an vampire kin an i have anxiety. mi pearants wer droppin me of at teh scool.

“Bye, honey! Have a good first day of school!” my farther called ot 2 me. I scould an gave him da finger.

“omg shut up u degenerate mail!@!” i scremed. I have know idea y my mum puts up wif dat evul oprparsive misogynistit. i aslo think he mulestered me when i was a chilled but i nevr told any1 bcuz wamen r nevr blieved. my parents drov a way and i looked up 2 see my new scool. I waz like so enrvous but aslo excited bcuz mavey no i woud met moar ppl liek me an not sum evil cis het straigt wite able men.

llittle did i no that my life wood chanj 4ever aftur i waked in2 da scool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything belongs to Disney except Milo, who belongs to me


	2. Milo Meats Meridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo meets one of her many love interests.

Disney High - Winds of Love  
by xxxsweatydemiuwu69xxx

Authros’ Noat: wow!!! so mandy peple lik may story!!!! that makea me soooooooo happyyyy!! or maybe i forgit 2 take amy medication today again lol. anway dis is da next chaptr of my storsy wher Milo meets…………. *gasp* HIS LOVE INTEReTS!!!!!!!!!! well un of dem at lest lol

terfs/tursucm/lgbtphobes/Natzis/Trums suproters fucjk off!!!!!!!!!!!1121312!21!!1

cheaptr 2

i wuz walkkin don da hallway2 my farst class lookin rilly hot and sexoy an gay an trans,,,,,,, al da bois were starin at me an wolf wisltin @ me an rapin me wif der eys while al da firls were realy jelous of how awesum i wuz an al teh nonbairany ppl clapd an cheeard an didi jezz hands an dsaid thinks like yas quen slay. i wuz a litl bit sad bcuz i wantd sum girls to flirst with me bcuz i hat men (except 4 gay trans men, der so soft and squishy and dont’ ahve any evul rapits diccs uwu), so i strated runnin relay realy fats.

then, al of as udden……,,,.,,..,,,,..,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,..,.,.,,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,..,. I RAN IN2 SUM1!!!!11211!2121212121!!1 we bot fel really hard on da floor an i dorpped my galsses (o ya did I metnon i hav viscon probelms?????? uwu)

“HEY!!!!! WASH WERE UR GOIN U CIS WHIT START MALE SCUM!!!!2!1212121!!!” i scremed at da top of my lounges. i imamdiantly regarted it bcuz wen i looks up i saw….,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.uwu.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. DA MOTS BOUTIRFUL NONBARNARY LESBAIN I HAD EVAR SEEEN N MY ENTAIR LIFE!!!!!!12121212121211111221!!!1121 they had lang corly red hare an they was earing a gren cagro jackson wif a blu tshirt wif a beer on it and kaki shorts. “Omfg im so sorry i scrmed an calld ua cis start male!!” i sad. “I have anger prosblems uwu” (AN/ ABLEESTS FERK OF!!@!!2112@!!!)

“lol its bluddy ok” sad the nobnary lebsain,,,,,, “i kno how soddin stersful it can be to start scool. my nam is Mareeda an my pronous r they, them.. i movd her recentli from scatlund bcuz miparents wanted me 2 bloddy marry a guy,,,,,, it wuz zo horrible,,,,,”

“omg datz so sad!!!111!!” i started 2 bust in2 teers. “dat mustv ben sooooo tramatik 4u!! don dey no ur a nonbiniri lesbain????”

“ya but dey dont car” said meridad. “hey i gotta go to my nex clasbut ill see u at launch!!”

“k” i sad an we preated ways. i cudnt halp but notix hoo coot marida lookd and iwanted 2 huld hands wif dem. is dis wut luv feels like???????

AN/ Pls tell me wat caricatures u wud liek 2 see in da fic! Truscum/terfs DNI!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what characters you want Milo to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to Disney except Milo, who belongs to me


End file.
